Revival
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: My version of Chapter 22, Scorch Feathers. I didn't add all the dialogue for massive spoiler alert! With Dark Pit knowing that Pit has a crush on him, he sets out to the Rewind Spring to save Pit. But what is going on in his view? One shot Dark PitxPit. Twincast if you look at it that way.


I haven't created a new story in a while. So I'm still around Kid Icarus...blah blah, I now have a PS3. $50! Gamestop, I challenge you to drop the PS3 console price down to at least $60 for 100 GM memory. Enough of my rant...want to know why I written this story.  
My favorite chapter of all time is chapter 22, Scorch Feathers, where we get to play as Dark Pit. And yes, since I am a Yaoi fan, this is my version of the chapter.  
Kid Icarus and characters (c) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

Why. Oh why is this so painful for the dark angel? Dark Pit, or Pittoo from the others, was sitting on the side of his light side's bed with a wooden chair. Since the battle against the Chaos Kin, they realized that they couldn't live without one another. Heck, Dark Pit didn't realize it until the time Pit was turned into a ring from the creature. He slowly felt the rough, but soft, skin on the light angel's chest fully exposed. A bit of blood was shown after the exposer of the flames from the power of flight Viridi gave him the second time. Why. Why does someone so beautiful has to die?

Dark Pit ruffled his hair. Since when did he call Pit beautiful? Never in his life! So...why now? Is it that Pit is dying? Or is it that he's having so many emotions that is tearing him apart? With all that thinking, he felt his eyes starting to water. A single tear hit Pit's lips. A sudden movement from the 'died' angel scared the dark angel. Dark Pit touched the other's forehead with his index finger, and saw the same reaction from his tears.

"Pit..." Pit said, which made Dark Pit come closer. "Pittoo...I..."

"You want?" Dark Pit lifted up the other on to his chest to see the wings burned to the bone. "Tell me...please."

"I...love...you...Pittoo."

This new information shocked Dark Pit. Pit actually fallen in love with him? Well, if you re going to die, you got to tell everyone the truth. Expectably the truth your crush doesn't want to hear. He placed Pit to the side so the wings won't be crushed. Grabbing his staff, Dark Pit looked back to see Pit's hand reaching for him. He walked back to Pit and grabbed it. He looked slowly. Without thinking, he kissed Pit on the cheek and saw the other angel smiling. He made his wings spread out and used his power of flight to head for the rewind spring.

"I'm out of here!" Dark Pit shouted to the air before the door was wide opened.

"Pit is still unconscious." Palutena said which pulled on the dark angel's heartstrings. "With his wings burned up, he can't last any longer. But I found a way for us to save him."

"Of course you did."

"We both own Pit. Think of the sacrifices he made for the both of us."

What the goddess said was true. Pit saved both him and Palutena. The goddess was the first to make a sad moment for the three. He tightly held his weapon after shooting Underworld forces.

"Alright. So what's my mission?"

"Go to the city of souls. It's just ahead. It's the place were souls make their final resting place, or back to life."

"Oh I get it." Viridi said, butting in like always. "You want to change time. When you re dead or alive, it's pretty dirty business."

"I know the stakes but we don't have a choice."

"Hey, aren't you two at war?" Dark Pit asked during their conservation.

"Mind your own business!" Viridi said to the flying angel. "I'm not a peaty that I can't spread an olive branch in a time like this."

Dark Pit didn't listen to the two goddesses. He continues to shoot down the forces in his way. He was thinking of something...naughty to do with Pit. His face went completely red. He saw Hades's image when he arrived at the scene but the god ignored the blush. He flew up to the second portion of the area. When he saw the creature, the Soul Eater creature, attacked him. He couldn't give up and shoot down the creature in a second.

He looked up to see more of Hades's forces after him. His vision blurred. His eyes were dead tired. His wings were getting cramped. But he can't give up. Unknowing on what is keeping him to keep moving forward. Was it for Pit's sakes? Or...is he doing this out of love? Does he love Pit in returned? He be gone to daydream and shooting down forces at the same time. Thank you Multitasking.

Alone in a field with Pit and his beautiful wings, he felt right at home. Around his head was a flower crown that is created out of daisies. Pit wore one but with roses. As they laughed, the white angel gently laid his head on Dark Pit's shoulder to sleep a bit.

"I'm curious Pit." Dark Pit said when he folds his wings to wrap them closer together. "When did you fallen in love with me?"

"Since I first laid my eyes on you."

After Pit's answer, both kissed on the lips. It felt so natural for the dark angel to be kissing his light side. He gently rubbed on Pit's scalp to feel the root of the silky smooth chocolate hair. He then removed the white scarf and red pin to be tossed to the side. As they were enjoying their small moment, someone was nagging in his head.

"Pittoo?" Palutena asked, which got the angel to listen to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Anyway, what were you two talking about?"

"Uh...the rewind spring." Viridi said. "As the name stated, the rewind spring will rewind time for that item. But if you soak in it for too long, then...that will get weird."

He landed to feel a dark energy coming out of him. As soon it was released, Pandora appeared in front of him and he growled at the sight. He took aim and did a critical attack to the goddess. If he found out he won, guess again. Pandora became tricky and went to the spring again. Everyone was shocked to see this new appearance to the goddess of calamity. She was wearing a revealing out and her long blue hair was up in a ponytail. He wasn't charmed at all, and did a powerful attack, which cleared her right out of the park.

Palatena appeared with Pit in her arms. Dark Pit kneed down and looked at Pit. The white angel was still bloody and his wings were still burned. He still looked so beautiful. He grabbed Pit and placed him near the spring. Before he could dip the wings, he did the unthinkable. He kissed Pit on the lips.

This shocked the two who were watching. He moved his lips and gently lowered Pit to the spring. He opened one eye to see the white wings glowing. Pit opened his eyes and saw Dark Pit kissing him! His own darkness was kissing him. He couldn't help but to wrap his arms around Dark Pit's shoulders. This darkness. This antihero...is also his savior. Pit couldn't be more graceful for Dark Pit any other way.

He could fell the tongue from the other angel moving in his mouth. Bodies were sharing warmth and their hands were exploring each other's body, Even if this was a simple kiss, Pit couldn't ask for anything else. Dark Pit broke it and saw a huge blush on Pit's face.

"Is that what your going to do for thanking me?"

"Thanking you?" Pit was confused to hear those words.

"For saving your life." The dark angel kissed Pit on the nose before jumping off, unaware that he couldn't fly anymore. "Wah ahaha!"

"He can't fly anymore." Palutena said with a coldhearted laugh.

"Fine, fine, I'll get him." Viridi said and used her powers to capture Dark Pit from the air.

"Why did he...kiss me?" Pit asked to himself. "Does he...like me?"

"Nope...you told me." Dark Pit echoed in his head. "I overheard you talking as if you were dreaming. And you said you love me. And...I sort of like you back."

"What? I didn't say I love you, Pittoo."

"You said, 'Pittoo...I...love...you.' Amide it. You have a crush on me when?"

"Since I first met you. I want your soft lips pressed to mine. Our bodies next to each other. Creating the ultimate act of love when we're ready."

Dark Pit returned to the spring and made the angel sat down.

"I think I can fit all that into one action."

The two didn't hear from the goddesses and Hades. Pit's screams of more and please is what drove the other one to the point of actually doing it. To Pit, it was something he'll never regret. When he returned to his realm back at the ruined Skyworld, he grabbed out a small booklet and saw the New Year s revolution he started...three years ago.

1.) Have Dark Pit (Pittoo) kiss me.

"Check." Pit said after using a black sharpie to remove it off the list.

Dark Pit has a booklet of his own, but instead of a list, he wrote paragraphs about his missions. He wrote down the mission and draw in something on the page. It was a picture of him and Pit kissing, and the only thing covering their lips was a single golden feather. He smiled and went to sleep, as the dreams of his lovely angel will capture him only.

* * *

I hope this is cute enough for at least a fav and a review. ^_^


End file.
